Steel Desire
by Fearless-Leader-Leo
Summary: In a dying world, Raph must learn to control his desire to protect everything he loves. Raph/Leo SAINW AU


Steel Desire

TMNT

SAINW AU

Tcest

Early morning, the amber sun rays streak through the half closed shades of the old apartment room. Twisted in soft sheets and wrapped in his mates strong, bulky arms, Leonardo wakes with a smile. The heavy breathing in his ear tells him that Raphael is still asleep, which is to be expected of the red turtle. Even as adults in their late thirties, Raphael remains to be a late sleeper, giving Leo the chance to rise early and go out on his own.

Sliding free of the protective arms, he slowly makes his way to the bathroom, reaching blindly out for the sink and twisting the spicket to wipe his face clean of sleep with water.

Dripping, the turtle hobbles and fumbles with his jacket, not bothering to button, and makes his way back over into the bedroom. Hearing no noise, Leonardo pads his way to the window and straps the katana's to his shell before realizing that his glasses are still in bed, clutched between Raph's fingers.

Cursing silently in his head and not wanting to wake the other, Leo pauses, waiting for any further sound.

A light snore comes from the slightly parted lips of the bigger turtle, he clutches his partner tight in his broad, scarred arms.

He almost barely notices Leo slip away and slug his gear on to slip out for a morning stroll, they both know its dangerous, and Leo very much knows the amount of protection Raph has obtained ever since Leos incident. And mostly since it's been so long since they were... together.

They've experimented when they were teenagers but, it feels all the more that way every time Raph is able to embrace Leo, touch and feel Leo, taste him... see him, Love him.. Once more.

And this time it was till his last breath, He swore it. He would never hurt him again, now they know the limit of pain that has bestowed them all, and their world is forever dosed with it. But they have each other, and that's what matters right now.

Once Leo was ready to go, realizing his glasses were missing, Raph had shifted on his shell and let out a soft groan in his sleep, clutching the glasses tighter and resting his arm above his head and shift in the covers a little,

However once the silence hit, and Leo would make his way over, he was caught.

Raph's eye fluttered open and reached with his free hand to grab his shoulder and pull him close, Leo could feel hot breath against his beak and a quiet, raspy Brooklyn accent fill his ears...

The leader shifts in his spot as he's pulled down, cigarette and booze still lingering on Raph's breath from the night before.. He used to the smell by now and gave up on trying to get Raph to quit. They aren't kids any more and Leo isn't his leader.

They aren't a team.

Besides, the smell is secretly comforting to Leonardo because it's Raph's smell.

"Go-en, to...Don...ies,"

Leo rasps in a broken whisper, his throat still recovering from the accident.

Blue eyes are set on Raph's face, even though Leo can't see.

"Out of...medicine."

The genius of the family has been staying at April's for the time being, helping her care for Casey after the goof got shot in a scuffle. The streets are brutal out there, worse than they've ever been. And the turtles know it better than anyone else.

Leo huffs and playfully presses his snout to the red ones cheek, hoping to get back on task.

"Glasses. Give."

He demands, sounding oddly cute and much less threatening with his swollen throat.

Raphael remains on his back, his head lightly turned to face his older brothers, smirking upon feeling his snout against his cheek.

The red one listens to Leo try to speak, nodding to himself and sighing,

"...Alright"

He pauses,

"But later, when Im up and we go together, You still dont realize how dangerous it is out there Leo." He speaks a bit harshly, soon wrapping his muscular arms around Leos waist and pulling him onto the buff mutant with a grunt, careful not to ruffle him to much.

Raph shifts with Leo in order to get Leo on his back, careful of his swords he pins Leo, not fully on him though, just his upper half hovering as his legs remain at the side, he sets his glasses down on the side table and looks down at those pale blue eyes that flickered around, he shushed him and leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"...I can't lose all'a ya now can I."

The hothead lingers there for a moment, nuzzling his cheek with care and taking in Leos scent, its what lingers on his body every night and he loves it...

A mixture of leather, metal and rarely sweet fruits, considering he and April spend time recovering in the garden.

It was Leo's musk, his own scent though he couldn't put a finger on, his taste was something else... delicious.

Raph hummed just thinking of it, grazing his snout against Leos jawline, a hand lifting to cup his cheek and stroke his thumb against Leos lips to stop him from talking,

"Save your words."

He demands lightly, before pressing his Lips firmly against Leos.

Leo parts his lips with a small moan, pecking back early and softly. His free hand comes out to slide along the back of his lovers neck, wrapping an arm around him loosely and stroking the ends of the frailing mask other hand rests comfortably against Raph's chest, right over the strong, beating heart.

Leo has become more touchy since losing his sight, which is to be expected. He can now confirm Raph's presence with touch, and knows every crack and scar to his body.

"Can...go...alone,"

He insists between pecks, wrestling his lips with his lover, almost challenging him.

"Can't keep me...sheltered."

The larger mutant squeezes Leos body closer, laying against him gently before lifting a leg over him fully.

Raising one hand he rests it over Leos that's on his heart, smiling against his lovers lips and kissing him slowly.

"Mhn. C'mon Leo...Mh. Don't be stubborn Mm" He coos in between kisses, squeezing Leos hand in his, Raph purrs lightly.

"Hmhm, Im gonna take...mnh, care'a ya till my last breath, Mnh. Don't care what you say."

He murmurs, and to show his mate he parts briefly to pepper rough kisses down his neck and against his jawline and to his collarbone.

"I Love you. And Ill nev'a let you go. Call me obsessed."

He growls lightly, alerting Leo he was serious, telling him he was all Raphs and that he would never let something happen to him again...

In a pause, Raph then bites down tenderly on his lovers neck, right into the muscle, bound to leave a mark. He wants to give Leo at least one good scar.

"Mhhp."

He sucks softly, using his free hand to rise up and soothingly stroke the once leader's cheek and side of his head.

Leo's breath hitches and this throat goes dry, resulting in a silent moan. It's the scrape of Raph's teeth that causes the sudden panic, eyes wide and alert, his pupils dart around, expecting to catch sight of the danger.

"Ra...ph...ie..."

"...Nnnn."

The arm coiled around Raph's neck tightens, while Leo's other hand eagerly squeezes back, brushing his fingers along the stiff and rough knuckles. He can't fully blame Raphael for his actions, nor can he be upset with his decision to be Leo's personal care taker; his guardian. He was once in that position, a long time ago, as kids and teens. Leo's whole life was once consumed of protecting his and leading his brothers while keeping them safe. Now it's all about the struggle to survive and get through each day without being killed. Each day wrapped protectively in Raph's arms.

He'll take it.

Leo allows a growl to pass his lips, his anxious and sudden fear melting away with each love bite, so tender and rough. Wanting to give back for the loving gesture, he shifts in his place to raise a knee and rest it firmly between Raph's legs, moaning again at the feel of the soft and warm flesh, tenderly rubbing along his leg.

He churrs in bliss.

The buff turtle feels his lover's body jolt a little, squeezing him a bit tighter to let him know its okay.

Raph hums against his partners sweet neck, biting a bit harder, before pulling back and gently trailing his tongue against his teeth marks he left against Leo, licking slowly and kissing the tender area after.

"Uhhff, Leo..."

He coos at the rewarding mark he left on his lover, before shifting from slight surprise at his knee grazing his groin, Raph bites his lower lip, his hips twitching.

His amber eye flickers and closes before kissing over to his mates throat and nibbling up it.

"Say my Name again... Louder."

He lowers his head again, biting Leos throat softly while tucking his free hand under Leo to lift him a little from his coat.

Chest to chest he shifts against Leo, his tail uncurling to twitch against his lovers knee.

"Nnnng...Ra...Ra...ph..."

Leo growls in his broken voice, coughing after and clutching his lover for dear life as he's lifted. The red turtles ears start to fill with grumbles and groans, like gravel or charcoal, scratching against the ground.

His knee jerks and thumps faster against the tender flesh, taking pleasure in hearing the sounds he's able to draw from his brawny brother. He purrs then coughs, whispering soft words that can't be made out. He digs his fingers deep into flesh, knee thumping. More coughing, groaning, whispers...

"...love..."

"You..."

"Ra..."

...ph."

"Raph..."

Raphael parts his lips, breathing warmly against his partner's throat as his hips mindlessly rock against Leos knee, he pants a little and pushes Leo back down carefully, shifting to move from his knee, he gets in between Leos legs and lets out a small purr, looming over him again and listening to his voice being chirped out by Leos battered vocals. He frowns ever so slightly and presses his hand to Leo chest, stroking carefully.

"Hnn...nh.. Leo... Shhnn Im sorry. Breathe babe."

He tries to sooth his mate, he needs him to rest his voice and this isn't helping...

Dammit Raph you have to stop your lust from getting in the way...

Leo needs to recover.

He pauses with pink cheeks and caresses his cheek.

"Mhh I love you too." He frowns a little.

"No...please,"

"I'm..."

"Fine."

He finds Raph's hand once he's settled back on the bed, clutching it and removing his palm from his chest to rest over his lips. Lidding his eyes, Leo whispers and mouths the words, communicating in a different way, slowly tracing out the words, 'Thank you,' over and over again.

Leo wants to talk, apart of him needs to. Without his voice, and without his sight, he would be nothing more than an empty shell. A burden to Raphael, even more than he already is.

Raph tilts his head a bit sadly, before feeling his palm press to those soft lips, thinking for a moment to feel the motions of his lips and smile after.

"Heh... No need ta thank me. Jus...take it easy Leo. We'll go soon, but for now no more talkin." He sighs softly, a bit ashamed of himself,

He takes his hand away and leans in to nuzzle Leos nose with his, taking his hand to take his finger and trace his stretched smile,

"Hmm"~

He then removed his hand and kissed his fingers,

"I mean it."

Raph lids his eyes and watches Leo shift, he waits there a moment, nothing fills the room before he coos lightly and lids his amber eye.

"...God... Yer so beautiful."

He giggles like a small school girl slightly, giddy to be able to lay his eyes on such a beautiful creature, he loves with all his heart.

Raph allows Leo to feel his smile again, before leaning in to peck his mate's lips.

"Mmff."

Leo's reply can't be made out, due to the lazy smile that forms along his features. He isn't sure he hears Raph right, then again, he isn't surprised by the compliment. The one eyed mutant is oddly enough; a real charmer.

He flicks his fingers in response, gently tapping his mates lips before Raph's weight presses heavily against his mouth. Leo smiles again and pecks back, sighing contently while puffing hot air from his nostrils.

He loves Raph.

Even after all the fighting and hateful words that Spawned from Splinters death, it was Raphael that came back to search for him. It was Raphael who pulled his broken and burning body from the fire set after the deadly battle with Karai. It was Raphael who lost an eye, and who's bloody and tear soaked face he saw last before being pulled into the darkness.

And later;

It was Raphael who stayed by his side for weeks until he finally woke, panicked and frightened, but soon soothed by protective arms.

It is Raphael who, still today, looks after him like lovers do.

Leo snorts from the dark memories, and clutches the other tighter to his chest, pressing in for a rough, heated kiss, before parting again and mumbling one last time,

"Shut...up...Hot...Head.

Raphael attempted to stay gentle,

Leo very well knows how rough and rowdy he can be if he gets to heated.

"Ngh"

The buff Mutant's cheeks heated, being squeezed closer he tries to search for a new explanation in his partners features but there really was none...

He feels the rough kiss upon his lips, fluttering his eyes closed and shifting his hips against Leos.

"Hgh. Leo..." He hissed softly from the comment, smirking slightly.

"Don't make me kick yer butt."

There's so many things Leo could say right now, but doesn't due to the strain of his voice. Ironic enough, this would probably please Raph when they were teens, but times are different now. Things changed. Leo no longer lectures Raph for hours on end, but gladly keeps silent to listen to his voice, which is so comforting in the darkness.

Leo leads with kisses, roughly pressing against his mates mouth, daring to slip him the tongue. The pink muscle swirls around Raph's mouth, coating the roof of his mouth, the back of throat,

Pulling back before the red one chokes, teasing him, touching him, and the lazy afternoon drags on, until the phone by the bed side rings harshly.

Leo jumps of course, startled, and burrows his face into the crook of Raph's neck, blushing fiercely from the interruption.

The red banded turtle lids his amber eye, it gleams its pretty gem color before closing as Leo takes charge.

Heh, if he cant speak he HAS To take charge of something...

Always needing to be in charge of something, Raph would never tire of it.

Raph tensed up from the kisses and fierce tongue, pulling back to breathe, he peeks at the bite on Leos neck that became more visible. He grins, about to attack again when the phone rings and Leo jolts back, Raph is startled a little, only to coo Leo that its okay, he growls at the phone before cupping Leos cheek and kissing his snout, turning his head to grab the phone roughly and hold it to his ear.

"What is it?"

Leo can sense Raph's anger and tension, causing him to stifle a laugh. Raph hates being interrupted during a good make out session. It's adorable in its own way, how he wishes he could see his lovers face right now.

Puffing more hot air against his neck, Leo nuzzles against the strong neck, teasing, then daring to be a little playful by returning a love bite, then listening to hear for any yelp or indication that he's startled Raph.

A women's voice answers through the phone.

"Raph?"

April.

Raphael blinks and keeps over Leo almost protectively.

He hears the small giggle erupt from his partner, shooting him a glare he knows he cant see, so he pinches Leos cheek lightly while lidding his eyes and waiting for the reply.

However upon hearing the female's voice, his own voice became a bit softer and he tilts his head into the phone a little,

"A-April... uh, hey nh sorry."

He grunts, trying to be subtle as Leo attacks his neck childishly.

He holds in an irritated shout to bark at Leo and tickle him... his cheeks tinting red.

"Eh whats up?"

He lifts a hand to try and grab at the back for Leos coat collar and tug him away playfully, trying to listen to his friend.

Leo manages to cough out a laugh, wincing from the pinch to his cheeks, then huffing when he's pulled back. The blind turtle almost forgot that he's dressed in his coat and starts to shift along the bed to move his swords.

Meanwhile, April's tired voice answers Raph almost instantly.

"Thank goodness you picked up, I've been worried sick. Leo hasn't arrived this morning like he was supposed to, please tell me you know where he is."

Raph smirks slightly at Leos laugh but then pulls him up as he sits onto his knees, rubbing Leos shell and watching him shift his swords, he helps best he can with one arm.

"O-Oh! Ya have? Uh, He's actually...with me.

It's my fault April I've been uh, distracting' em, Is all. No big deal... I'm gonna bring em' in soon. Thanks fer worryin' about'em.

How're you n' Case?"

He sits straight and looks down at Leo for a moment, helping put his swords aside before pushing Leo playfully down again and settling over him, sitting down on his lower waist gently to keep him down as he looked away briefly.

It's been quite a while since Raph had seen April and Casey actually.

After the stunt he pulled caught up in his father's death, he would think they would never want to talk to him again,

So answering was a surprise, almost completely forgetting the past when he heard her concern for Leo.

As well as trying to change the subject.

"You're, coming too?"

April sounds surprised, but in a good way. The red haired women of coarse is pleased, and instantly goes on talking like old friends do.

"We're hanging in there, Raph, Casey will be so happy to see you. With all the rest I'm forcing him to have, he'll be up and walking again real soon."

Leo's ready to roll off the bed when Raph suddenly plants himself down, trapping the turtle and frustrating him more. He huffs loudly before lidding his eyes, settling back down onto the bed and waiting, straining to hear April on the other end.

"I think it's great you're coming Raph, everyone will be so happy to see you. I know Don will want you to stay for a while, probably to catch up. He's been working so hard Raph, he's such a big help. I'd just go crazy if I had to care for Casey and Shadow alone."

How long has it been?

...He hasn't kept track of time really.

But it has to have been a good few years since he's last seen April, Casey, Donnie and... Shadow?

...Shadow. Why does...

Wait, that's their kid isn't it? Jeez it HAS Been long, he only remembers a few small memories when Shadow was only tiny and frail in her mothers care.

...And there he was, snapping at the family, and his own, leaving them behind in anger and vanishing.

Then the incident with Leo happened, rescuing his older brother and yet not himself 100%. His eye was taken from him...

Yet he managed to fix himself and Leo up, taking care of his older brother until recently he allowed Leo out of his grasp to wander without him, he must have found out where April and Casey had been and they took him in to see Donnie again and get medicine,

Part of Raph was a little hurt Leo didn't tell him, till just recently he was informed Leo had been going to get medicine from their friends, glad Leo kept him a secret, yet he must have told April his living area in order for her to call,

It was nice to hear her voice again, and he was soft and sincere on the phone.

Yet dreaded deep that he blurted out to her he would be attending. Oh boy...

Guess the day had to come for him to face his demons,

It was to make things right,

And he missed them... a lot.

...

Snapping from his inner thought he cleared his throat and lidded his eye down at Leo again, slowly walking his two fingers up his lover's chest and slide under his chin to tilt his head up as he leaned in to listen to the call.

"Heh, Good. I'm glad things are goin' well down there and Don is there ta help take care of dat bonehead of'a husband you got. Hm, also looks like I need to be reintroduced to yer little bundle of joy too April. We'll be seein' ya all soon alright? Take care." Raph smiled against the phone, awaiting for April to say her goodbye's, before he hung the phone up and sat up on Leo, his head lowering and his mask tails falling to his shoulder, a soft silence flooded the room and a small frown edging the buff turtles features as a hint of fear, pain and sadness hit him. Raph then lifted a hand to rest over his stitched eye, it suddenly throbbed a little and he became a little self-conscious. Leo is the only one to see him this way...

"...I'm such an idiot."

Chapter One ~ End


End file.
